


Five times Faber offered Martina coffee...and the one time he didn't

by hubba



Category: Tatort
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aftermath of a Case, Coffee, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, colleagues to friends to lovers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubba/pseuds/hubba
Summary: Peter Faber war kein schlechter Mensch, davon war Martina nach ein paar Tagen Zusammenarbeit überzeugt. Ihr Verdacht bestätigte sich, als er das Paket Kaffee aus der großen Tasche seines Parkas zog.
Relationships: Martina Bönisch/Peter Faber
Comments: 22
Kudos: 20





	Five times Faber offered Martina coffee...and the one time he didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Es fühlt sich ganz seltsam ein, es wirklich zu posten. Dieses WIP lag jetzt seit Monaten bei mir rum und nun traue ich mich endlich. Ich habe seit fast neun Jahren nichts mehr geschrieben, geschweige denn veröffentlicht, also bin ich doch etwas aufgeregt.  
> Ganz großer Dank geht an **moonstark** , fürs Beta lesen und die mentale Unterstützung. Die Becher zu Tassen zu machen war das Mindeste, was ich tun konnte ;)  
> 1-5 folgen soweit dem Dortmunder Canon, +1 spielt in unbestimmter Zukunft.

Peter Faber war kein schlechter Mensch, davon war Martina nach ein paar Tagen Zusammenarbeit überzeugt. Ihr Verdacht bestätigte sich, als er das Paket Kaffee aus der großen Tasche seines Parkas zog. Kein schlechter Mensch. Ein verrückter, ein kaputter, ein depressiver Mensch vielleicht, aber kein grundsätzlich Schlechter. Deswegen betrachtete Martina den Kaffee als Angebot, als eine Weiterführung ihres Gesprächs ein paar Tage zuvor.

 _"Wir müssen zusammen arbeiten ... als Team"_.

Als Faber aus der Küche mit einer Tasse nur für sie zurückkam, da glaubte sie ihm, dass er das wirklich wollte.

"Danke", sagte sie und glaubte, dass sie die Arbeit als vierköpfiges Team schon irgendwie hinkriegen würden.

Die Wochen darauf waren trotzdem nicht einfach. Faber war alles, was sie vermutet hatte: Verrückt, kaputt und depressiv. Aber auch verdammt gut in seinem Job. Während Martina und Nora Wege fanden damit umzugehen, ohne Faber deswegen alles durchgehen zu lassen, gerieten er und Daniel in einer Regelmäßigkeit aneinander, die nichts Gutes versprach. Nicht selten wusch Martina Faber an diesen Tagen energisch den Kopf. Oft mit ausbleibendem Erfolg, aber sie konnte sein Verhalten auch nicht einfach so hinnehmen. An solchen Tagen brachte er ihr meist ungefragt einen Kaffee mit. Schwarz, mit viel Zucker und Martina ließ ihn in dem Glauben, nicht zu wissen was er da tat.

* * *

"Kommen Sie Faber, ab nach Hause."  
Faber sah verzögert von seinen Akten auf.  
"Hm?"  
"Nach Hause", wiederholte Martina und nahm ihre Jacke.  
"Ja, Tschüss", nuschelte Faber abwesend und vertiefte sich in die Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch. Martina verdrehte die Augen leicht und ging zu ihm. Sie zog die oberste Akte aus seinen Fingern und klappte sie zu.  
"Uhm…?", fragte er und sah sie irritiert an. Faber versuchte sich die Akte zurückzuholen, doch Martina wich ihm aus und sein Arm fischte ins Leere.  
"Sie gehen jetzt auch nach Hause! Es ist spät. Ohne die Ergebnisse der KTU kommen wir nicht weiter und die kommen frühestens am Morgen."  
Faber schnaufte und griff erneut nach der Akte, aber Martina ließ dies nicht zu.  
"Frau Bönisch..."  
"Ne, Faber. So wie Sie aussehen könnten Sie auch bei Jonas auf dem Tisch liegen. Und ich lass‘ Sie nicht schon wieder im Büro schlafen."  
Faber starrte sie für einen Moment stur an, bevor er abwinkte.  
"Meinetwegen", seufzte er und erhob sich widerwillig von seinem Stuhl. Martina lächelte leicht triumphierend, es waren die kleinen Siege, die zählten.  
"Ich nehm‘ Sie auch mit."

Fabers Wagen war momentan wegen einiger Kleinigkeiten in der Werkstatt zur Reparatur, deswegen war er am Morgen mit den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln zur Arbeit gekommen. Martina wollte sicher gehen, dass er auch wirklich Zuhause ankam. Seit Markus Graf in Fabers und damit auch unwillkürlich in ihrem Leben aufgetaucht war, konnte Martina dabei zusehen, wie der Verlust seiner Familie ihn innerlich zerriss. Das Wissen, dass es kein einfacher Unfall war und der fehlende Beweis für Grafs Taten, fraßen ihn regelrecht auf. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie ihn festgehalten hatte, als es ihm buchstäblich den Boden unter den Füßen wegrissen hatte.

Die Autofahrt verbrachten sie schweigend. Faber war so ruhig, dass Martina fast glaubte, er sei schon eingeschlafen.  
"Am besten fahr‘n Sie da vorne rechts", sagte er irgendwann und Martina nickte.  
Wenig später kamen sie vor dem Hochhaus zum Stehen, in welchem Faber lebte. Dieser rührte sich für einen Moment nicht, seine Hand lag bereits am Türgriff. Martina wartete.  
"Danke", sagte er schließlich und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, bevor er hastig aus dem Auto stieg.  
Sekunden später streckte er seinen Kopf doch zurück ins Innere des Autos, als hätte er etwas vergessen.  
"Ich würd‘ ja fragen, ob Se noch auf‘n Kaffee...", Faber stoppte mitten im Satz und verzog das Gesicht. Martina sah ihn für einen Moment entgeistert an, bevor ihr ein lautes Lachen entwich.  
"Lieber nicht", konterte sie hörbar amüsiert.  
"So meinte ich das nicht."  
"Klar."  
"Ich mein‘, weil ich doch schlafen soll und ..."  
Martina musste wieder lachen. Faber seufzte resignierend und brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende.  
"Oh Gott", er fuhr sich kopfschüttelnd mit einer Hand über das Gesicht.  
"Jetzt machen Sie sich mal nicht ins Hemd, Faber", lachte Martina weiter, „gehen Sie schlafen."  
Ein bisschen schmunzelte er nun auch.  
"Gute Nacht."

Am nächsten Morgen war Faber bereits im Präsidium, als Martina ankam. Sie fand ihn bei der Kaffeemaschine, zwei Tassen auf der Anrichte vor ihm und für einen Moment war da ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch. Martina schob es schnell und entschieden weg, dann räusperte sie sich.  
Fabers Kopf schnellte hoch.  
"Morgen", grüßte er sie und lächelte zaghaft. Er sah noch immer fertig aus, aber er schien immerhin ein wenig Schlaf bekommen zu haben.  
„Auch einen?”, fragte er beiläufig, als wäre gestern nicht passiert und als wüssten sie nicht beide, dass die zweite Tasse sowieso für sie bestimmt war.

* * *

Martina blickte genervt von ihrem Bildschirm auf, als sie hörte, wie die Schiebetür zu ihrem Büro ohne Klopfen geöffnet wurde.  
„Was ist, Faber?“, bellte sie als dieser den Kopf durch die Tür steckte.  
Der „Totalschaden“, wie er ihn genannt hatte war ein paar endlose Tage her. Im Team herrschte solch eine angespannte Stimmung, dass es ihr den letzten Nerv raubte.  
Martina fixierte Faber mit einem bösen Blick. Die Wut kochte immer noch jedes Mal hoch, wenn sie ihn sah. Faber ließ sich unterdessen nicht von ihr beirren, sondern betrat ihr Büro.  
„Ich dachte, ich bring‘ Ihnen mal einen Kaffee“, erklärte er versöhnlich und stellte eine Tasse auf ihrem Schreibtisch ab, „Sie haben sich jetzt schon seit Stunden hier verschanzt.“  
Martina rollte mit den Augen und wand sich wieder der Mail zu, die sie zuvor geöffnet hatte. Faber bewegte sich kein Stück. Sie holte tief Luft, bevor sie ihm erneut ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Innerlich merkte sie, wie es trotzdem wieder begann, in ihr zu brodeln.  
„Ist noch was?“  
Faber vergrub die Hände in den Taschen seines Parkas und schürzte die Lippen.  
„Ich dacht‘ ich frag‘ mal, was Se so machen? Wir arbeiten ja immerhin noch zusammen, ne?“  
Er beendete seine Frage mit dem gleichen verlegenden Lächeln, was immer zum Vorschein kam, wenn die Situation eigentlich zu ernst war.  
Einundzwanzig, zweiundzwanzig, dreiundzwanzig.  
Martina konnte das jetzt nicht. Natürlich durchschaute sie ihn und was er vorhatte. Das war schließlich nicht der erste Kaffee den Faber ihr diese Woche brachte. Es war seine Idee von Schadensbegrenzung und es kotzte Martina an.  
„Nehmen Sie den wieder mit“, antwortete sie genervt und machte eine abfällige Bewegung in Richtung der Tasse.  
„Mensch Frau Bönisch, dat is‘ doch nur’n Kaffee!“, entfuhr es Faber und statt übertriebener Freundlichkeit schwang dieses Mal ein gehörige Portion _„Was soll ich denn noch machen?“_ mit.  
Martina riss der Geduldsfaden. Energisch stand sie auf, ging um ihren Schreibtisch herum und griff nach dem Kaffee. Vor Faber angekommen, drückte sie diesem die Tasse energisch gegen die Brust, sodass die warme Flüssigkeit überschwappte und seine Strickjacke durchnässte.  
„He!“, beschwerte sich Faber und wich einen Schritt zurück. Ungläubig und verärgert starrte er Martina an, „ haben Sie sie noch alle?“  
„Ich schon, aber Sie ganz offensichtlich nicht.“  
Sie drückte ihm die immer noch halbvolle Tasse in die Hand und zeigte auf die Tür: „ Damit wir uns richtig verstehen, Faber. Ich will heute keinen Kaffee von Ihnen und morgen auch nicht. Und jetzt raus!“  
Faber starrte sie noch immer ungläubig an, doch sie beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Dann krachten die Hälften der Schiebetür lautstark aufeinander.  
Den Kaffeeflecken auf dem Boden ignorierte Martina geflissentlich den Rest des Tages.

* * *

Martinas Welt war grau, staubig und durchzogen von einem ewig nachhallenden Knall. Sie starrte ins Leere, sah Umrisse von Menschen und nahm doch nichts wirklich wahr.  
Nach der ersten Panik hatten sie alle versucht zu funktionieren. Verletze versorgt - soweit möglich - Gelände abgesperrt, die Presse im Zaum gehalten, versucht ein kleines bisschen Ordnung ins unendliche Chaos zu bringen.  
Irgendwann war eine Sanitäterin auf Martina zugekommen.  
„Kommen Sie, ich schau mir Ihr Gesicht und Ihren Arm mal an“, erst dann war Martina das klaffende Loch in ihrer Jacke und ihre Wunde aufgefallen.  
Die Sanitäterin hatte behutsam Martinas Gesicht gewaschen, die Wunden desinfiziert und den Arm verbunden. „Das kann jetzt ein bisschen weh tun“, hatte sie gewarnt.  
Martina spürte nichts.  
Nachdem sie gemerkt hatte, dass sie gerade nichts mehr tun konnte und ihre einzige Aufgabe war, bei der medizinischen Versorgung der Opfer nicht im Weg zu stehen, hatte Martina sich zu einem Polizeiwagen geschleppt, ihre Beine so unendlich schwer. Die Kofferraumklappe stand offen und sie setzte sich. Martina wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit seitdem vergangen war, wie lange sie schon dort saß. Von ganz weit weg drang ein Ton an ihre Ohren. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie ihren Klingelton erkannte.  
Sven, ihr Sohn, klang am Telefon ganz aufgeregt. Ob es ihr gut ging, ob alles in Ordnung war. Was passiert sei, er hätte ein Foto auf Twitter gesehen. _Bist du verletzt, Mama?_  
Geräuschlose Tränen tropften von Martinas Kinn, als sie versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Die Worte fand sie nur schwer. Sie beendeten das Telefonat mit dem Versprechen, dass Sven seinem Bruder Bescheid sagen würde und sie sich sahen, sobald sie den Tatort verlassen konnte – egal, wie spät es werden würde.  
„Einer Ihrer Söhne?“  
Martina zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Erst, weil sie so noch so vertieft in die Gedanken an das Gespräch mit Sven gewesen war, dass sie Faber nicht bemerkt hatte und dann, als sie sein Gesicht sah. So grau und staubig.  
Unmittelbar nach der Explosion hatten sie sich kurz nach einander umgedreht, um zu sehen, ob der jeweils andere halbwegs unversehrt war und dann aus den Augen verloren.  
Unter Fabers rechtem Auge klebte mehr schlecht als recht ein Pflaster, auf seiner Stirn klaffte ein Riss. Der Dreck haftete an seinem Gesicht, als wäre er nur einmal mit der Hand darüber gefahren, seine Locken waren grau. Sein Blick fixierte Martina, sie merkte wie er sie nach Verletzungen absuchte und merklich schluckte, als er die Wunde an ihrem Arm sah. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen war da eine Flut von Emotionen, überdeckt von großer Leere.

„Ja“, Martinas Stimme kratzte und ihr Hals war staubtrocken, als sie schließlich auf Fabers Frage antwortete, „er wollte wissen wie es mir geht.“  
Faber sah auf den Boden und nickte stumm.  
„Hier“, sagte er und reichte ihr einen Plastikbecher, den er bis gerade unbemerkt von Martina in seiner Hand gehalten hatte. Staub rieselte zu Boden, als sich ihre Finger kurz trafen.  
„Schmeckt scheußlich, aber wärmt.“  
Martina fiel erst dann auf, dass sie leicht zitterte und ein unangenehmer Schauer überkam sie. Den Schal, den sie am Morgen gegen die Kälte umgebunden hatte, hatte sie irgendwo verloren. Sie nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und verzog das Gesicht: „Uäh.“  
Aber Faber hatte Recht, es vertrieb die Kälte für einen Moment.  
Faber setzte sich schwerfällig neben sie.  
„Sie sollten zu ihren Söhnen.“  
„Sobald das hier fertig ist.“  
„Ne, jetzt.“  
„Faber –“  
„Frau Bönisch. Geh’n Sie zu Ihren Jungs.“  
„Aber wir sind hier noch nicht fertig.“  
„Sie geben jetzt Ihre Oberbekleidung bei der Spurensicherung ab, lassen sich nach Hause fahren, duschen um den ganzen Scheiß abzubekommen und dann treffen Sie die Beiden kurz. Wenn Sie dann zurückkommen wird hier immer noch genug zu tun sein, versprochen.“  
„Was ist mit Nora?“  
„Um die kümmere ich mich. Wenn sie das zulässt.“

Martina sah Faber schweigend an. Er versuchte es mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln, welches misslang.  
„Dienstliche Anordnung, Frau Bönisch.“  
Das Pflaster unter seinem Auge löste sich immer weiter ab. Zögerlich hob Martina die Hand, die den Kaffeebecher nicht umklammert hielt und fuhr über die losen Ecken.  
„Haben Sie das selbst draufgeklebt?“, fragte sie leise tadelnd. Mit zwei Fingern zeichnete sie vorsichtig die Konturen des Pflasters nach.  
„Hm“, machte Faber. Seine Augen schlossen sich und auch wenn Martina ihren Sinnen momentan nicht ganz traute, glaubte sie zu spüren, wie er sich leicht ihrer Berührung entgegen lehnte. Ihre Finger ruhten einen Moment auf seiner Wange, ehe ihr Zeigefinger sachte durch die Haare über seinem Ohr strich. Mit jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung löste sich der Staub.  
„Frau Bönisch“, murmelte Faber rau, „nochmal sag ich’s nicht. Geh‘n Sie.“  
Martina erstarrte augenblicklich und ließ ihre Hand langsam sinken. Seine Augenlider flatterten auf und für eine Sekunde sah er sie beinahe benommen an. Sooft Martina ihn in den vergangenen Monaten am liebsten zum Mond geschickt hätte, jetzt gerade war sie unendlich froh, dass er noch da war. Sie sah verlegen zur Seite. Dann stand sie auf.  
„Lassen Sie da jemand draufgucken, Faber“, verlangte Martina von ihm, bevor sie mit dem Kaffee Becher in der Hand den Platz verließ.

* * *

Martina hielt sich selbst nicht für eine naive Frau, aber in Retrospektive kam es ihr schon nahezu lächerlich vor, dass sie geglaubt hatte, ihre Beziehung zu Faber hätte ihren Tiefpunkt bereits hinter sich. Nichts hätte ihr das so deutlich vor Augen führen können, wie der Augenblick, als Faber an ihr vorbei in die Notaufnahme gebracht wurde.

Genervt öffnete Martina die Tür zur Dachterrasse. In Fabers Abwesenheit hatte sie übergangsweise die Leitung des Teams übernommen und parallel versucht mit ihren Gefühlen klarzukommen. Der anfänglichen Sorge war kurzzeitig Erleichterung gewichen, als Faber aufgewacht war, bevor sie sich in unfassbare Wut umkehrte.  
Diese Wut war auch heute noch präsent, wie sie Minuten vorher feststellen musste, als Faber nach Wochen im Krankenhaus und der Reha plötzlich im Büro aufgetaucht war. Sieben Tage vor offiziellem Ende seiner Krankschreibung, ganz selbstverständlich, als wäre nichts gewesen. Mit einem „Morgen, ich hab zur Feier des Tages Kaffee mitgebracht!“ war er ins Büro gekommen und hatte Nora, Jan und Martina erwartungsvoll angestrahlt.  
„Wie? Freut sich denn keiner?! Das –“  
Martina war an Ort und Stelle der Kragen geplatzt. Sie hatte ihn mit einem „Arschloch“ stehen gelassen und war aus dem Büro gestürmt.

Martina ging ein paar Schritte auf der Terrasse und verschränkte die Arme. Ihr war zum Schreien zu Mute. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich nach dem _Unfall_ gesehen hatten. Martina war immer wieder zu ihm ins Krankenhaus gefahren, nur um sich zu versichern, dass er wach und nicht abgehauen war. Notgedrungen hatte sie ihm ein paar Dinge aus seiner Wohnung geholt, weil es sonst keiner getan hätte. Noras mehrfache Nachfragen, ob Faber nicht so langsam alles hatte, was man in einem Krankenhaus brauchte, ignorierte Martina. Sein Schlüssel hing noch immer an ihrem Schlüsselbund.   
Gespräche hatte sie Martina während ihrer kurzen Besuche jedoch stets auf ein Minimum begrenzt, auch wenn Faber ein ums andere Mal versucht hatte den Verlauf der Ermittlungen anzusprechen.

Hinter ihr öffnete sich die Tür zum Außenbereich und Martina muss sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, welche Schritte über den Kiesel näher kamen.  
„Verpissen Sie sich, Faber.“  
„Oh, so förmlich bin ich schon lange nicht mehr beleidigt worden, Frau Bönisch.“  
Er blieb neben ihr stehen und Martina hielt die Nähe nicht aus. Sie ging erneut ein paar Schritte und starrte auf die Dächer Dortmunds.

„Nehmen Sie wenigstens den Kaffee, der wird sonst kalt“.  
Faber folgte ihr und versucht ihr den Pappbecher zu reichen. Martina gab sich die größte Mühe ihn einfach zu ignorieren, aber die Wut fand ihren Weg an die Oberfläche.  
„Sie können nicht immer alles mit Kaffee lösen, verdammte Scheiße! Das geht so nicht!“, platzte es schließlich aus ihr heraus.  
Faber schwieg.

Eine Weile standen sie einfach nur so da, ohne, dass jemand ein Wort sprach. Um ehrlich zu sein wusste Martina auch nicht, was sie groß zu besprechen hatten. Sie war immer noch stinksauer auf Faber und es gab nichts, was er dagegen sagen oder tun konnte.

„Sie sind nicht schuld, Frau Bönisch.“, sagte er plötzlich in die Stille hinein.  
Martina glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Was bildete sich der Typ eigentlich ein? Wutentbrannt wirbelte sie zu ihm herum.  
„Sie sind doch absolut wahnsinnig! Natürlich bin ich nicht schuld!“, fuhr sie ihn an.  
„Gut. Dann glauben Sie sich das doch einfach mal selbst“, Faber verzog keine Miene als er sprach, „Sie plagen Schuldgefühle, weil Sie denken Sie hätten das verhindern können. Hätten Sie aber nicht, ich wollte das.“  
Sie starrte ihn wortlos an. In ihr stieg das Verlangen nach einer Zigarette hoch, aber ihre Reserve lag in ihrem Büro im Schreibtischfach. Faber sah sie an. Ganz ruhig stand er da, als hätte er keine Ahnung, dass er Martina gerade einen Dolch in die Magengrube gebohrt hatte. Stattdessen streckte er ihr erneut diesen verdammten Becher entgegen.

„Ich schmeiß Sie gleich vom Dach, Faber.“  
„Dann wär‘ die ganze Reha umsonst gewesen“, Faber grinste schief und ließ den Arm nicht sinken, „ich weiß, Sie finden mich gerade scheiße und wahrscheinlich haben Sie auch jeden Grund dazu.“  
„Wahrscheinlich?“  
„Ja, gut, sehr sicher sogar. Aber ein bisschen froh war’n Sie schon als ich da aus meinem Dornröschenschlaf erwacht bin.“  
Faber kam einen Schritt näher und sah sie eindringlich an.  
„Und das überrascht Sie? Dass ich Sie nicht tot sehen wollte?“, Martina traute ihrer eigenen Stimme nicht, so fremd klang sie in ihren Ohren.

„Es tut mir leid.“  
In Fabers Augen lag ehrliche Verzweiflung und für einen Wimpernschlag wollte Martina ihm glauben. Doch dann kamen die Erinnerungen der letzten Wochen wieder zurück und sie konnte es einfach nicht.  
Faber schien zu merken, dass er hier und jetzt keine Absolution zu erwarten hatte. Martina sah, wie sich seine Schultern senkten und auch er kurz den Blick über die Dächer gleiten ließ. Er atmete hörbar aus und hielt Martina den Kaffeebecher ein weiteres Mal entgegen.  
„Jetzt nehmen Sie schon, das ist wirklich –“  
Martina unterbrach ihn: „Richtig guter Kaffee, ich weiß.“  
Der Hauch eines Lächelns flog über Fabers Lippen.  
„Das ändert nichts, klar?“, sagte Martina nachdrücklich, als sie ihm den Becher abnahm. Wo sich sonst ihre Fingerspitzen kurz berührt hätten, war nun nichts. Faber hielt den Becher unten, Martina griff oben. Ein erster Schluck, nur noch lauwarm, aber tatsächlich lecker. Bittersüße Wärme. Schwarz, mit viel Zucker.

* * *

+1

Martinas Morgen an freien Samstagen sah immer gleich aus: Aufstehen, ins Bad, von da in die Küche. Tasse aus dem Schrank holen, Wasser in die Kaffeemaschine füllen, Kaffeepulver in den Filter geben, Maschine einschalten, dem Gluckern zu hören und auf den ersten Kaffee des Tages warten. Doch an diesem Tag mischte sich ein raues „Morgen“, zwischen einen dieser Handgriffe.

Wenn sie eben auf dem Weg ins Bad den grünen Parka an ihrer Garderobe noch bewusst ignorieren konnte, war sein Besitzer nun nicht so einfach zu übersehen. Nicht, wenn er nur in Boxershorts und T-Shirt, noch leicht verschlafen und sehr real im Türrahmen ihrer Küche stand.  
Fabers Blick ruhte auf Martina, das spürte sie mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers und nach kurzem Zögern gab sie nach und sah ihn an.

Martina wusste, wie Sex funktionierte. One-Night-Stands, Hotelbekanntschaften, kurze Affären, das alles konnte sie. Aber jetzt fand sie ihre eigene Unsicherheit gespiegelt in Fabers Blick und hoffte, er hätte Antworten auf all die Fragen, die keiner von ihnen stellen wollte.   
In den vergangenen Jahren hatte Martina sich selten erlaubt, an ein „was wäre wenn“ zu denken. Der Gedankengang war ihr stets zu gefährlich vorgekommen, um ihn wirklich zu verfolgen. Nach der Scheidung hatte sie sich vorgenommen, nie wieder Jemanden so nah an sich ran zu lassen. Nur manchmal, abends, alleine bei einem Bier oder in der dunkeln Einsamkeit ihres Schlafzimmers kurz vor dem Einschlafen hatte sie darüber nachgedacht. In diesen Momenten vermutete sie immer, dass es nach einem besonders intensiven Fall passieren würde, wenn die Emotionen mal wieder hoch gekocht waren. Wenn sie beide nicht anders konnten und voneinander nahmen, was sie brauchten. Trost suchen, Frustration abbauen, sowas eben.

Von der Realität überholt stellte Martina fest, dass sie davon kaum weiter entfernt hätte sein können. Nicht das Attentat, nicht der Modica-Fall, nicht mal Graf hatte sie hier hingebracht. Kein besonders intensiver Fall, nur ein, zwei gemeinsame Flaschen Bier nach Feierabend.  
Es war Fabers Idee gewesen noch eine Pizza zu bestellen, so das Wochenende einzuläuten und Martina hatte ihn spontan zu sich eingeladen. Die Pizzen konnte man schließlich auch auf einer bequemen Couch, statt im Präsidium essen. Ganz so, als wäre das eine ganz normale Sache, als würden sie so etwas regelmäßig machen. Als wäre Faber schon mal bei ihr gewesen.  
Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war gut, sie hatten am Nachmittag einen Fall gelöst. Klassisches Beziehungsdrama, der Täter hatte den neuen Partner seiner Ex-Frau ermordet. Sie hatten nicht lange gebraucht, um den Täter zu fassen und sein Geständnis zu protokollieren. Es gab Martina ein gutes Gefühl und die Aussicht auf ein erstes freies Wochenende seit Wochen.  
Faber saß neben ihr auf der Couch und fachsimpelte, was Eifersucht aus manchen Menschen machte. „Soll ja Leute geben, die aus Eifersucht 30 Mal anrufen“, warf Martina daraufhin ein.   
„Pff“, machte Faber, „ich hab mich um meine Mitarbeiterin gesorgt. Außerdem waren es auch nur 28 Anrufe.“  
Er drehte sich zu ihr und da war es wieder, dieses kleine sympathische Lächeln. So viele Jahre später, aber mit der gleichen Wirkung. Sie konnten den Blick nicht voneinander lösen und Martina überkam ein _Jetzt oder nie_ \- Gefühl. Doch bevor sie sich für das ein oder andere entscheiden konnte, rückte Faber ein Stückchen näher zu ihr. Zögerlich hob er seine Hand und strich Martina eine Strähne hinters Ohr.   
Sie küsste ihn.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, holte Faber sie aus der Erinnerung zurück.  
Woher sollte Martina das bitte wissen? Wenn sie gerade mal wieder all ihre Prinzipien für ihn über Bord geworfen hatte, wenn sie sich selbst nicht mehr zu kennen glaubte. Die Sache mit ihnen war von Anfang an anders gewesen. Faber war die große Ausnahme in Martinas Leben, nicht erst seit dieser Nacht. Und das machte ihr mehr Angst als alles andere.

Ihr Herz rutschte ihr in die Magengrube, wenn sie daran dachte, wie sie danach zusammen im Bett gelegen hatte. Ihr Kopf auf Fabers Brust, sein Arm locker um sie gelegt.  
„Bleibe ich über Nacht?“, hatte er gefragt und Martina wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Allein die Frage schnürte ihr den Hals zu.  
Seine Hand fuhr langsam ihren Arm entlang, während er ruhig auf ihre Antwort wartete.  
Sie ließ grundsätzlich keine Männer übernachten. Gott, sie brachte sonst auch Niemanden hier her. Von ihren Hotel-Bekanntschaften wollte in der Regel auch keiner über Nacht bleiben. Wenn Faber hier schlief hatte das Konsequenzen. Noch könnte Martina das hier als einmalige Sache wegmoderieren. _Sie sind single, ich bin single, das kann schon mal passieren…_  
„Wohl nich‘?“, hakte Faber nach einer Weile nach und Martina merkte, wie er versuchte sich aus der Position zu lösen. Sein enttäuschter Tonfall versetzte Martina einen Stich und sie hörte sich selbst entgegen jeglicher Vernunft ein „Doch“ flüstern, bevor sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub. Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen, aber gehen lassen noch viel weniger.

Ein paar Stunden später hatte sich daran nicht viel geändert. Martina wich seinem Blick wieder aus, weil sie sich sorgte, was er darin sehen könnte. Sie wusste, dass sie jetzt reden sollten. Da gab es jahrelang aufgestaute Konflikte, die sie nie richtig geklärt hatten. Meistens hatten sie das Oberflächliche geklärt, um weiter miteinander arbeiten zu können, aber wo sollten sie jetzt anfangen?

„Versteh‘ schon, ich mach dann mal die Biege“, sagte Faber und die Verletzlichkeit in seiner Stimme ließ Martina ihn doch wieder ansehen. Das konnte er gut. Ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen machen, wenn er genauso beteiligt war.  
Martinas geblafftes „Ne Faber, Sie rennen ganz bestimmt nicht wieder einfach weg!“ war fast schon ein Reflex, das Ergebnis von immerwährenden Diskussionen und Streitereien.

Für einen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur an, bevor ein leichtes Lachen aus Faber herausbrach. „Gelernt ist gelernt, wa?“, zog er sie auf, „ aber sind wir jetzt echt wieder beim Sie, Frau Bönisch?“  
Daraufhin muss auch Martina zaghaft lächeln und zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen fühlte sich alles ein bisschen weniger beklemmend an.  
„Und jetzt?“, fragte Faber und stieß sich mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln vom Türrahmen ab.   
„Hier“, sagte Martina und griff nach dem Kaffeetasse, die vergessen hinter ihr stand. Sie reichte sie Faber, der kurz aber spürbar ihre Hand umfasste.  
„Ich hab‘ Kaffee gekocht.“

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen, ich würde mich über Kommentare sehr freuen :)


End file.
